O que um amor pode fazer por você
by Loira Malfoy
Summary: [Chapter 8 ON] Ele não era um príncipe encantado, ela não era uma princesa em perigo. E isso não é um conto de fadas.
1. Heróis

**Disclaimer**: **Nenhum dos personagens abaixo me pertence. É tudo da genial JK malvada...rs**

Medo. Essa foi a primeira coisa que Draco Malfoy se lembrava de sentir. Não tinha mais do que sete anos e todos os dias tinha aulas de prática mágica, que eram dadas por sua mãe, pela tarde. Eram horas tortuosas em que ele se sentava na biblioteca defronte a ela, numa cadeira tão grande que serviria de certo de cama para o menino. Sua mãe era uma mulher rígida, endurecida pelos anos. Submetia-se a seu marido em quase todas as situações, exceto quando se tratava de seu filho. Possuía um zelo exagerado pelo menino, mas isso não a fazia mais doce ou carinhosa; apenas mais obcecada.

Lúcio Malfoy nunca foi o exemplo de um pai zeloso. Cada deslize do menino era punido com crueldade e Lúcio sabia ser cruel, se querem saber. Mas o garoto o admirava. De um jeito caótico e distante o pai era seu herói. Rico, famoso, bem sucedido, amante das artes das trevas e servidor fiel de Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Draco não era exatamente o tipo de garoto em que as pessoas gostavam de apertar as bochechas. Isso se supondo que ele tivesse bochechas. Era franzino, amarelo, muito pálido, arrogante e mal-humorado. Exatamente o que costumavam chamar de mal criado; mas é claro que ninguém falava isso a frente de seus pais. Malfoys nunca inspiraram críticas, afinal.

Naquele dia saíra da aula como em todos os outros: a orelha um pouco dolorida pelos puxões da mãe, mas nada a que ele não estivesse acostumado. Ele foi andando pelos corredores extensos, em direção a sala de jantar. Era hora do lanche e ele não deveria se atrasar, mas uma coisa muito interessante o deteve pelo caminho: A porta do escritório do pai estava aberta. Aquele era o local proibido, onde ele nunca entrava, nunca parava em frente, nunca podia sequer observar a porta por muito tempo. Às vezes, quando o pai estava num raro dia bom e o ensinava algo interessante, ele ficava devaneando que coisas interessantíssimas deveria haver no escritório. E aquela era sua chance de vê-las; entrou silenciosamente num cômodo de paredes escuras, algo entre o cinza e preto, com uma grande poltrona no meio; mas havia coisas horríveis nas prateleiras. Dezenas de objetos estranhos, de toda a sorte e cor. Alguns pareciam inofensivos, mas outros pareciam ter saído de um filme de terror. Essas ele preferiu nem olhar. Aliás, ele não quis olhar mais nada. Simplesmente fechou a porta e saiu correndo.

- Onde você esteve Draco? – Sua mãe perguntou, já sentada à mesa, em uma atitude muito formal.

- Eu fui ao quarto lavar o rosto mamãe – Mentiu rapidamente ele, um tanto assustado.

- Não minta para mim. Não sou tão excepcional quanto Bella para descobrir segredos, mas posso dizer que sei quando alguém mente para mim.

- Estou dizendo a verdade. – Ele se sentou distante da mãe e ficou observando a xícara de porcelana que estava a sua frente.

- Não me obrigue a chamar seu pai. – Ela disse, seca.

- Me chamar para que? – O pai estava na porta, uma expressão doentia na face. Narcisa encarou o filho severamente.

- Draco mente para mim. Não quer me dizer onde estava.

- Hum, interessante. Pois eu sei onde ele estava... – Os olhos de Lúcio faiscavam e Draco se encolheu na cadeira – Pois eu deixei o meu escritório com a porta aberta e fui buscar uns papéis no quarto, e quando voltei...Ela estava fechada. E eu tenho uma teoria

- Não seja tolo, Lúcio. Deve ter sido o vento, ou algum elfo desastrado... Já conversamos a respeito daquele um, o Dobby. É uma aberração, deve ter sido ele.

- POIS EU ACHO QUE FOI OUTRA ABERRAÇÃO QUE ENTROU NO MEU ESCRITÓRIO – Lúcio gritou, indo até a cadeira de Draco e chacoalhando-o com força. – Seu imprestável, inútil, fraco, criadorzinho de caso barato, imbecil. Assume Draco, que você estava fuçando. Assume antes que eu te mate seu desastrado...

- Mãe, mamãe... – O menino começou a chorar.

- CALE-SE

- Lúcio seja razoável, é uma criança. Ele não pode ter mexido em nada, ou teríamos visto algum sinal. – Narcisa falou, ponderando. – Draco, se você tiver entrado no escritório do seu pai acho melhor confessar agora, antes que a situação piore.

- Não mamãe. Eu não entrei.

- MENTIROSO – Disse Lúcio arrastando-o pelas orelhas. – Vem comigo seu desgraçado, vou te ensinar a nunca mais entrar onde não é chamado. Se eu não acabar com a sua vida você aprende a lição.

O garotinho deu um último olhar de súplica para mãe, que abaixou a cabeça, e foi arrastado para fora do salão de jantar pelo pai.

Naquele dia ele deixou de ser seu herói.

N.A: Emocionada

Bem, essa é a primeira fic que eu publico, então estou obviamente muitíssimo nervosa...Primeiramente sim, o shipper é D/G. Mas a Gina vai demorar alguns capítulos para aparecer...E eu imagino que será um pouco mais centrada no Draco porque ele é um personagem com uma amplitude emocional maior...O que não significa que só ele terá lugar na fic...

E eu preciso muito de vocês. Críticas, sugestões, tomates, ovos podres, e até mesmo elogios são muito bem vindos... Ficaria muito feliz se vocês me mandassem rewiews... E o segundo capítulo estará aí muito em breve, só falta dar os retoques finais.

Estarei ansiosamente entrando de 5 em 5 minutos para verificar as rewiews... _Menos Giovanna...Ou eles vão pensar que você está desesperada._ Tá, 10 em 10 minutos...rssss

Beijinhos a todos Alguém ainda ta lendo isso aqui?


	2. Pesadelos e impressões

**Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados me pertence, e todos os direitos sobre eles recaem sobre J.K Rowling.**

_**Capítulo 2 - Pesadelos e impressões **_

Draco acordou suado e assustado. Olhou no relógio a mesa de cabeceira, eram 2:30 da manhã. _Malditos pesadelos_.Ele sempre achou que dormir era algo muito, muito desnecessário. Dormia pouco, 2 ou 3 horas por noite. E quase sempre essas horas eram uma tortura. Fez menção a gritar para um elfo doméstico, mas se lembrou de que não havia nenhum na casa, mandara todos os da antiga Mansão Malfoy embora. É claro que ele se sentiu muitíssimo tentado a torturar e enterrar todos no jardim, porém o Ministério estava em sua cola e um massacre de elfos domésticos não era o que precisava para melhorar sua fama. _Maldito Ministério. _Levantou-se sem fazer barulho, quase como se o pai pudesse ouvi-lo acordando e arrumar um escândalo.

A casa não era tão grande como sua antiga mansão, no entanto era uma casa confortável. Tinha 5 quartos, sala de jantar, de estar, uma cozinha, um escritório e banheiros. Mas o jardim era enorme, e no inverno se tornava uma linda imensidão branca dentro de seu território. Não que ele gostasse muito dos jardins, lhe traziam lembranças demais. Quando era bem pequeno a mãe costumava leva-lo para passear nos jardins extremamente bem cuidados da mansão, era apenas uma caminhada e ele era proibido de correr, pular, montar em árvores, se jogar ao chão, rir alto, chorar, arrancar flores ou se sujar. Você pode até pensar que eram muitas regras para uma criança, que faz bagunça quase por dom. Mas Draco Malfoy nunca foi tratado como uma criança.

Foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água gelada. Não se ouvia um ruído senão o engolir da água. _É patético_, pensou ele, _morar sozinho dessa maneira_. Deveria arrumar uma mulher qualquer, bem insossa e bem afastada das artes das trevas. Para essa bosta de ministro devolver a mansão e ele poder finalmente vende-la. Podia ser por menos do custo, não se importava. Queria se desfazer dela. Mas a mansão estava sendo varrida há quase 4 anos, desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas. Sim, secretamente Draco lhe postava a culpa de tudo. Do afastamento dos pais, dos anos de sofrimento, os bens confiscados, de ter ficado por quase um ano em Azkaban aguardando julgamento. Para então ser humilhado pelo Potter. Ele preferia ter morrido. A pena de todos eles foi quase a morte. Um por um, começando dos mais inúteis, que cometeram crimes risíveis. Todos condenados a prisão perpétua. Quase todos. Ele foi absolvido. Inclusive do crime de tentar assassinar aquele diretor estúpido, de colocar 657 pessoas em perigo, permitindo a entrada de comensais em Hogwarts. Como ele foi perdoado? A resposta possuía 6 letras e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa. Potter depôs a seu favor. Foi um discurso patético sobre compaixão e proteção, um discurso patético que o livrou de dias intermináveis em uma prisão, mas segregou-lhe dias intermináveis e solitários dentro de sua própria confortável casa. Ele havia sido absolvido de todas as acusações, mas ninguém poderia absolvê-lo de sua própria vida.

Foi até o escritório, precisava de um cigarro. Aquele era seu vício, seu companheiro, seu alívio durante todos aqueles dias solitários. Sentia falta de gente, mas não de carinho ou de afeto. Não havia quem humilhar, ou pra quem demonstrar que era superior, ou alguém para dizer a ele o quanto era lindo, inteligente e perfeito.

Bem, havia a Pansy.

Mas ela nunca teve um cérebro, afinal. Pansy Parkinson era a pessoa mais nojenta e fresca que você jamais vai encontrar. Mas era burra, muito burra. A ponto de não saber distinguir entre um verme e uma salamandra. E é claro que era perdidamente apaixonada por Draco. Mas ele não _fazia questão_ de diferenciá-la de um verme. Ou de uma salamandra. Era uma companhia constante e fútil, estava sempre por lá, dando opiniões sobre a limpeza, a decoração, a comida... E era sumariamente ignorada por Draco. Que a agüentava somente por que... Bem, ela também era uma vaca. Uma vaca selvagem, como ele costumava dizer em alguns momentos íntimos.

Draco nunca teve muito senso de romantismo.

**_N.A_** _:Keridinhos do coração da titia...Deixem os tomates e os ovos para mais tarde. Capítulo curtinho... Bem, eu acho que precisava explicar mais ou menos como o Draco vive e porque ele vive assim... E sim,eu sei que o Harry odeia ele de verdade, mas em algum capítulo mais para a frente vamos saber os motivos pra ele ter deposto a favor do Draco. E não, eles não vão conviver amigavelmente nessa fic. Me perdoem por eventuais erros de ortografia e gramática, mas eu estou realmente sem tempo hoje e queria atualizar logo...Entao foi só uma revisadinha básica. Well, muchas gracias a **Jullia** **Malfoy** e a **Mione** **G. Potter** que me fizeram muito, muito feliz hoje. Mione, acho que deu para perceber que é pós-hogwarts, né? Desculpa por não ter deixado isso claro no 1º capítulo. Beijinhos... E podem mandar os tomates agora...rs E eu preciso de ajuda...Alguém por favor me diz como eu faço para aumentar esses espaços?_


	3. Quanto valem as opalas?

**Disclaimer: Nop, nenhum desses personagens é meu. Tudo criado pela J.K.**

_**Capítulo três – Quanto valem as opalas?**_

Na vida de Draco não existia calendário, ou melhor, não existia espaço ou necessidade para um. Seus dias eram extremamente iguais uns aos outros e não importava se era segunda-feira ou sábado, exceto pelas folgas de sua governanta;

Dora folgava aos sábados (até um Malfoy tem que respeitar leis trabalhistas) e ela não esquentava suas meias. Então sábado era o dia em que ele dormia com os pés gelados... Na verdade, todas as pessoas representavam pra ele, no máximo, o que faziam por ele.

Mas para o Sr Cardigan, procurador da família Malfoy há mais de 25 anos que não era bilionário, tempo valia dinheiro. Cardigan era um tipo normal, e posso dizer que não era particularmente atraente. Tinha quase 60 anos, era gordo, careca e barrigudo. E sempre que precisava ele visitava a casa de Draco às segundas de manhã, porque ele tinha mais pique para ouvir baboseiras nas primeiras horas úteis da semana, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas. E foi isso que o fez se dirigir até Belleville Av, 13 na manhã de uma segunda-feira cinzenta de outubro. A certeza de ser xingado. É, ele ganhava bem para isso.

- Sr. Malfoy. – Uma voz chamou-o das sombras – O Sr. Cardigan deseja vê-lo.

Era Dora, a governanta. Tinha cerca de 50 anos, uma postura muito rígida, usava sempre um sombrio uniforme cinza e seus olhos pareciam ter sido enfeitiçados para que ela quase nunca piscasse.

- Ele avisou que vinha? – Draco não levantou os olhos do jornal que lia.

- Sim senhor. Sexta-feira ele mandou-lhe uma coruja.

- Que seja. Você mandou que ele entrasse?

- Sim, ele o espera na sala de estar, senhor.

Draco nunca foi com a cara daquele homem, entretanto ele era de extrema confiança. Todas as vezes que o via se lembrava muito de um Leão Marinho, com toda aquela barba estranha e aquela pompa rude¹, e isso lhe dava cócegas engraçadas na barriga. Mas Malfoys não costumavam rir quando achavam algo puramente engraçado.

-Sr Malfoy. – O homem acenou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão, que ficou parada alguns segundo no ar antes que ele a recolhesse, desconcertado – Agradeço por receber-me tão cedo.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo que foi ignorado por Draco.

- Não vou mentir que é um prazer recebê-lo, Edgard, ou seria convidado. – O loiro disse sem um pingo de emoção na voz. – O que o traz aqui?

- Bem, - Começou ele, tentando ter algum tato. – Na verdade são boas notícias. Recebi um comunicado ministerial semana passada – Ele estendeu um envelope roxo com letras prateadas para o outro – O Ministério reintegrará a posse da Mansão Malfoy ao senhor em 15 dias úteis. As inspeções não encontraram nada que pudesse incriminá-lo pessoalmente, mas alguns bens foram confiscados.

- O quê?

- Alguns bens foram retirados da mansão, porque eles acreditaram que poderiam ser perigosos.

- Eu perguntei o quê foi retirado da mansão, imbecil. – Draco adorava usar essa palavra. – Acho que ainda sei o significado do verbo confiscar.

Edgar respirou fundo.

- Ah, certo. Me desculpe, senhor. Não foi nada de muito importante: Apenas livros, relatórios, alguns cadernos de seu pai e algumas jóias de sua mãe?

- Como assim? – Draco estava impassível – Que jóias? Quantas jóias?

- Cinco, pelo relatório. Um colar de opalas africanas, dois broches de rubi, um anel de diamante e uma pulseira estúpida de conchas.

Os olhos do loiro se estreitaram, e Edgard deu dois passos para trás. – Para que?

- Investigação cautelosa.

- SEU IMPRESTÁVEL – Ele socou a mesa que estava ao seu lado, derrubando um cinzeiro e o copo de café que a cozinheira havia trazido minutos antes, mas que estava intacto. – POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI ATRÁS DISSO? AQUELAS JÓIAS VALEM PROVAVELMENTE MAIS DO QUE SUA CASA. VÁ AGORA ATÉ O MINISTÉRIO, EU AS QUERO DE VOLTA.

- Sr Malfoy – Edgar disse muito baixo, se afastando mais um pouco – Se acalme.

- VÁ ATÉ LÁ, ARRUME UM ESCÂNDALO SE PRECISAR, MAS TRAGA AS JÓIAS DE VOLTA – Draco se deu conta da bagunça no chão e fez alguns floreios com a varinha para consertar tudo. Seu Tom estava um pouco mais controlado quando recomeçou a falar – Diga que são relíquias de família, invente o que quiser, isso não importa, elas são minhas. Traga-as de volta.

- Eu não posso senhor.

- O que? Não pode?EU NÃO TE PAGO 30 GALEÕES POR MÊS PARA NÃO PODER, E SIM PARA FAZER. SEU INÚTIL.

- São regras do Ministério, senhor.

- Ah é? Agora aquela pocilga tem regras?

- Só o dono das peças, ou seja o senhor, pode ir até lá reclama-las. Isso evita que alguém se apodere de bens valiosos.Ou perigosos.

- Diga que estou doente, na Tailândia, não importa.

- Isso seria impossível, Sr. Malfoy. – Edgard entregou-lhe outro papel, esse vermelho de letras pretas, que aparentava ser um relatório.

- Arrrrrrgh – Malfoy deu um berro. – ENTÃO SAIA DAQUI, SEU INCOMPETENTE. SAIA DA MINHA CASA. – O homem deu de costas, não desagradado de todo, deixando um Draco aturdido que se jogou na poltrona e conjurou um copo de vodka.

Pelo jeito teria que comparecer ao Ministério.

_N.A: feliz_

_Sim sim isso aí em cima é uma linha, mas eu não quero ficar improvisando aqui então eu realmente preciso que alguém me dê umas dicas sobre isso aqui. Eu prometo que dou um doce.rs_

_Bem, esse daqui ficou maior, né? _

_Já é um começo._

_Muitíssimo obrigada a **Thaysa**, **Angel** e a **Jullia** **Malfoy **e a **Mione G. Potter**, que se continuarem assim vão ganhar agradecimentos em todos os capítulos... Muito obrigada por serem pacientes comigo... E eu vou tentar publicar mais alguns capítulos até domingo que vem porque a partir do dia 30 começam as minhas aulas e eu só vou ter mesmo os sábados e domingos para namorar, digitar, e publicar. Então eu vou ter realmente muito pouco tempo e vou precisar de uma Beta...Se alguém quiser se habilitar estou aceitando inscrições...rssss_

_Ahhhhhh jah ia me esquecendo, no próximo capítulo tem Gininha entrando em campo... _

_Acho que é isso..._

_Podem jogar os tomatinhos agora._

_Beijinhos_


	4. Caos S A

**Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, são todos da JK Rowling e essa é uma história sem fins lucrativos.**

_**Capítulo 4 – Caos S.A**_

Era muito fácil descrever o Ministério, na opinião de Draco. Uma porção de gente idiota e lerda fazendo nada 8 horas por dia. Sim, ele detestava aquilo. Era quinta-feira, e caia uma garoa fina e gelada por todos os lugares, e tenho certeza que se dependesse dele não teria sairia de casa. Desaparatou no átrio, uma pasta preta nas mãos, e começou a andar apressado e mal humorado em direção ao bruxo que pesava as varinhas.

- 21 centímetros, pêlo de cauda de unicórnio, em uso há 12 anos. Correto?

- É. – Respondeu ele sem atenção, olhando para as pessoas que passavam ao seu redor.

- Quando sair passe aqui e sua varinha será devolvida. Um Bom dia pro senhor.

- Tenho certeza que será. – O Loiro disse com uma ironia não percebida pelo guarda.

Segundo o relatório que seu procurador lhe entregou, ele teria que procurar o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia. Entrou no elevador antiqüíssimo do Ministério, e não deixou de passar pela sua cabeça o que poderia acontecer se de repente aquele elevador quebrasse. Seria engraçado. Chegou ao nível cinco estressado com a bagunça de pessoas no elevador; não que elas fizessem muita bagunça, na verdade não havia mais do que cinco pessoas que conversavam, mas porque ele se estressava fácil.

Andou pelo corredor estreito e marrom, que parecia de certo muito pequeno para um corredor do Ministério; as pessoas se apertavam para conseguir passar. O Escritório era a quinta porta a esquerda e Draco não pode deixar de pensar que fosse mau agouro aquela ser justamente a única porta fechada do corredor. Teve que bater algumas vezes antes que alguém o atendesse.

- Pois não? – Uma bruxa muito magra e alta o atendeu. Era muito esquisita e usava uma capa cor de abóbora e um chapéu estranho.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Vilette – Ele repetiu o nome no crachá. – Eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. – Virou os olhos na direção do relatório - Rossel.

- Entre por favor – Ela abriu a porta deixando-o ver um enorme escritório com bandeiras por todos os cantos. Havia duas únicas mesas ao lado oposto da porta, dois sofás em um canto e uma parede repleta de portas negras com plaquetas coloridas. – Vou verificar se o Sr. Rossel deixou algo aqui. O seu nome é?

- Malfoy, Draco. – A mulher olhou-o com uma expressão um tanto assustada e se dirigiu a primeira mesa.

Depois do que pareceram horas depois a mulher foi até ele, uma senha nas mãos.

- Sr. Malfoy, o Rossel está em férias na Espanha, volta apenas daqui a 20 dias. Mas se quiser pode falar com a Melinda Klark, ela está no lugar dele. – Draco assentiu – Sente-se e aguarde; em alguns minutos ela virá atendê-lo. Passou-se mais meia hora, e ele já estava ficando nervoso, quando uma voz feminina mandou que ele entrasse na segunda porta negra.

Uma mulher estava sentada atrás de uma grande escrivaninha de mogno. Olhou para ele por cima dos óculos que lhe davam um aspecto muito profissional e pediu que ele se sentasse. Tinha a pele escura, o cabelo preso em um coque e usava uma capa cinza.

- No que posso ajudá-lo?

- O Ministério... – Ele pensou bem na palavra que usaria – Requisitou algumas peças de minha antiga mansão, e eu gostaria de saber o que posso fazer para reavê-las.

A moça mexeu em alguns papéis, nervosa. As pessoas falavam horrores dos Malfoys, ela era nova por ali e já o estava atendendo, suas pernas tremiam. E se ele a atacasse ali mesmo? Mas o homem que ela viu não inspirava terror. Era muito bonito, alto, loiro, cabelos jogados displicentemente, uma capa de seda negra impecável e tinha olhos incrivelmente cinzas.

- Te entregaram algum relatório protocolar?

Draco estendeu para ela o papel vermelho, e ela deu uma corrida de olhos por ele.

- Acho que será impossível que devolvam os livros, Sr. Malfoy.

- Eu não os quero. – Draco encarou a mulher, e ela estremeceu. – Somente as jóias.

- Entendo. Bem, acho que podemos tentar reavê-las. – Ela pegou um papel. – Procure por Anderson Lovewith no segundo andar e lhe entregue este papel.

- Você não pode resolver isso?

- Não, só posso dar autorização para que o assunto seja discutido com outra pessoa.

- Ah – Disse ele já dando de costas – Obrigado então. Por nada. - A moça abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas ele saiu antes que ela pudesse pensar em algo.

Já fazia quase 3 horas que ele havia chegado ao Ministério quando conseguiu falar com alguém no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. E esse alguém era uma secretária. Ele respirou fundo quando a moça o mandou sentar-se e esperar até que alguém estivesse livre para atendê-lo. As jóias da mãe valiam o esforço; o colar de opalas, pelo menos, tinha um valor inestimável. Ou seja, valia muito mais do que algumas horas a espera de ser atendido por um idiota.

- Sr. Malfoy – Um homem de gestos afetados o atendeu numa sala minúscula, sem janelas e mofada. Draco duvidou que alguém conseguisse trabalhar ali – Enya me avisou que o senhor tem um encaminhamento de Melinda. Sobre o que se trata?

Draco estendeu o papel que tinha letras douradas para o homem. Ele leu, levantando as sobrancelhas de quando em quando. Era quase um tique, ridículo.

- Me desculpe, não posso ajudá-lo. – Anderson disse, por fim.

- Ah não. – Draco levantou-se da cadeira, exasperado. – Você está me dizendo que faz quatro horas que eu espero aqui para não conseguir o que quero?

- Sr Malfoy, acalme-se. – O homem também se levantou e disse com a voz muito autoritária. – Eu não posso decidir nada sobre isso, mas meu superior pode.

-Você não está sugerindo que eu fique mais duas horas esperando? Está? – Draco usou o tom ameaçador que geralmente usava quando estava nervoso.

- Eu verei o que posso fazer. – Ele fez sinal para que Draco saísse. – Talvez, visto que o senhor já falou com quase metade do Ministério, ela possa arranjar alguns minutos sem hora marcada.

Draco bufou e voltou para a sala de espera, ao menos dessa vez não demorou duas horas para que ele pudesse falar com o "chefe", mas quinze minutos. Escândalos sempre resolviam.

- Pode entrar, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco chegou numa sala bem ampla e confortável, o completo contrário da anterior. Era arejada e lilás, com alguns quadros na parede e uma enorme janela. A cadeira estava virada de costas para ele.

- Sente-se, por favor - Uma voz feminina disse, sem se virar.

- A senhora é a chefe desse Departamento? – Sua voz deixava transparecer um pingo de descrença.

- Por quê? – Ela levantou-se em um pulo, e se postou de frente para ele. – Não acredita que uma mulher possa mandar em tanta gente?

_Definitivamente não_, pensou ele. É claro que algumas mulheres poderiam ter cargos importantes, mas aquela uma não aparentava ser uma dessas. Era pequena e magra, tinha os cabelos muito longos e ruivos e era tão sardenta que seu rosto parecia ser mais escuro do que realmente era. Era uma mulher muito bonita, com certeza, mas aparentemente não era do tipo que sabia mandar. O vestido, longo e desenhado, denunciava isso.

- O que eu acredito não é importante. – Ele acabou dizendo, sem certeza – O seu nome é?

- Virgínia. Virgínia Weasley. E posso dizer que estou surpresa por não ter me reconhecido, Malfoy. Até onde me lembro era: Sardas, cabelos ruivos e vestes de segunda mão. Não? – Ela deu uma gargalhada.

O queixo de Draco caiu

Estava perdido.

_N.A : Estou tão orgulhosa desse capítulo _

_Foram 1233 palavras. Um recorde absoluto... rssss_

_E qualquer semelhança com uma repartição pública é mera coincidência... _

_E finalmente a nossa querida Gina está aí... E aguardem brilhantes informações sobre ela no próximo capítulo..._

_Por favor, não me matem por chamá-la de Virgínia, Ginevra me dá medo. Foi um capítulo meio confuso, eu acho. Mas serviu ao seu propósito..._

_E como eu escrevo de pouquinho estou postando mais um hoje..Espero que vocês gostem dele._

_E obrigada pelas rewiews. Muito mesmo, estou super feliz que vocês estejam gostando.Special thanks to_ **_Amelia_****_das Flores, Mione G. Potter RJ, L. Malfoy e a Jullia Malfoy  
_**

_Li alguma coisa sobre não poder responder rewiews por aqui, mas eu vou dar um jeito de agradecer a todas vocês. E podem continuar mandando os tomatinhos  
_

_Beijinhos_


	5. Quando o baralho não é seu

_**Capítulo 5 – Quando o baralho não é seu.**_

A ruiva passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando mostrar irreverência, mas era visível que estava agitada.

- Então, o que me traz o prazer de sua visita, Sr. Malfoy?

Ele ignorou-a.

- Sabe, se você quer alguma coisa de mim vai ter que falar, uma hora. Ou você só é bom para gritar com meus subalternos?

- Para seu governo, Weasley, eu não preciso de nada de você. Eu só quero as jóias da minha mãe de volta.

- Pois é, fiquei sabendo que a sua casa foi liberada... Não que eu concorde com isso, mas infelizmente não achamos nada que justificasse o confisco da casa. – Ela começou a brincar com uma pilha de papeis, enfeitiçando-os para que se organizassem de diferentes maneiras.

- Então, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Primeiro você deve ser gentil com os _meus_ funcionários. E também seria muito bom se você _se propusesse_ a fazer uma doação generosa para o St Mungus. E depois, se você se portar como um gentleman e não como uma doninha inútil, eu posso até pensar no seu caso.

- Pensar no meu caso? Você só pode estar brincando. – Ele bufou, levantando-se.

- Infelizmente para você quem dá as cartas aqui sou eu. Então ou você joga no meu baralho ou fica sem jogar. Simples assim.

Draco soltou um muxoxo. Podia ser o que fosse, mas não era burro. Ofender a Weasley não iria ajudá-lo em um momento como aquele.

- Quando eu deposito a doação? – Resolveu falar por fim, muito contrariado.

- Ora ora ora, menino inteligente – Ela riu – Hoje mesmo. Eu vou analisar o seu caso e te mando uma coruja caso precise fazer... Perguntas. E eu recomendaria que você parasse de xingar as pessoas sem motivo, Malfoy. Elas podem se irritar.

- Como se eu ligasse pra o que as pessoas pensam – Ele comentou com desdém.

- É mesmo. – Disse ela fazendo sinal para que ele saísse – Me esqueci que você é um Malfoy. E Malfoys não sentem. Passar bem.

Draco saiu sem dizer uma palavra. Doações para o St. Mungus? Era só o que faltava para o seu dia ficar pior.

**O que um amor pode fazer por você**

_N:A Não me matem...Esse capítulo minúsculo é proposital, estou mandando o outro junto._


	6. Aquilo que não se pode esquecer

**Disclaimer: Nada meu, todos os direitos da JK.**

**Capítulo 6 – Aquilo que não podemos esquecer**

Ela saiu do banho tremendo, largando um rastro molhado pelo chão que pisava, estava muito frio, o aquecimento do prédio estava quebrado e devia fazer uns 3 ou 4 graus do lado de fora. Sacudiu a cabeleira ruiva, embrulhou as madeixas numa toalha, pegou a varinha e murmurou alguma coisa pra se aquecer. Parou de tremer, desembrulhou os cabelos, colocou-se em frente ao espelho e deu uma boa olhada. Detestou o que via. Era uma coisinha sardenta, de cabelos cor de fogo, olhos pálidos e uma cicatriz oblíqua e desanimada na barriga. Às vezes tinha pesadelos com aquela marca estranha a seu corpo, e com o dia no qual ganhara-a.

_- Ele não acredita que ela está aqui, acha que é uma armadilha. – Uma voz feminina bastante rouca falava perto dela._

_- Qualquer um acharia não é mesmo? – Um homem falou, e sua voz era grave e retumbante. – O que você sugere? Já que foi estúpida o bastante para acreditar que essa coisa idiota de trazer a namoradinha do cicatriz ajudaria?_

_- Talvez pudéssemos mandar um berrador, não sei._

_- Não seja tola, qualquer um poderia falsificar a voz... Se fosse pelo Potter até poderia ser, ele ia acreditar... Mas tem aquela amiguinha dele, a sangue-ruim... Ela é bem esperta._

_- Então...?_

_- Corte-a. Mas não quero só sangue, corte um pedaço de qualquer coisa, um pedaço de pele e músculo está bom, e depois feche de uma maneira bem tosca, pra ela vai ficar igualzinha ao Potter. Formariam o casal perfeito, se os dois não fossem...Acabar._

_- Puff! – A mulher ria de uma maneira doentia, pegando uma faca de punhal bonito e decorado q estava sobre uma mesa – Sabe que eu adoro ser bruxa, mas sempre quis cortar alguém._

_- Divirta-se._

Uma porta bateu e alguém deu um grito, abafado segundos depois

Ela se olhou novamente no espelho, incomodada. Se a cicatriz terminasse com seus pesadelos e com os seus medos, acabaria com ela, mas os medos às vezes são algo muito menos palpável. Vestiu-se depressa, um vestido preto, uma capa verde água e os cabelos jogados sobre ela, ajeitados com a varinha em um coque funcional.. Colocou o anel de noivado e um colar simples, já que um diamante do tamanho de uma bola de gude chamaria atenção até em uma árvore de natal. Harry detestava atrasos

O engraçado é que ela sempre soube, desde o primeiro minuto que o viu, que Harry era o homem certo para ela. Exceto a parte dele detestar atrasos... Aquilo que se pode chamar de alma gêmea, que a gente encontra uma vez na vida e todo aquele bla bla que todos falam. Não que ele também tivesse percebido isso na ocasião, mas ela acreditava que ele já se redimira dos anos de descaso... Harry era um noivo amoroso e atencioso, além de ser simplesmente venerado por todos os Weasleys. Seria o casamento dos sonhos de Molly e Arthur para sua menininha. E era o casamento dos sonhos dela. Sem aquela parte de ser dona de casa e ficar fazendo comida para o marido; ela se dava muito melhor no ministério, caçando os caras maus. Tá, os caras maus que gostavam de aparecer estavam em extinção e não era a coisa mais emocionante do mundo ficar sentada em sua poltrona confortável lendo relatórios, mas era melhor que cozinhar. E é claro que tinha a mídia. Ela não dava um passo, não comprava uma roupa nova, não tomava café num bar nem ia ao banheiro sem que centenas de repórteres publicassem isso nos tablóides como grandes escândalos. Certa vez, ela saíra na sacada de seu apartamento, às 7:00 de uma manhã de verão, sem o anel de noivado. No dia seguinte, a manchete de todas as revistas que se podia imaginar era "Virgínia e Harry Potter – Romance acabado?" com uma foto bem grande dela, despenteada e de camisola e um zoom enorme na mão. Ossos do ofício.

E esse ofício, o de futura Senhora Potter, era mais difícil do que ser a Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, afinal não eram todas que acordavam com o herói do mundo mágico todas as manhãs

_N.A:__Me matem, mas deixem que eu explique primeiro._

_Escrevi um capitulo péssimo, detestável e achei que era o fim pra minha fic, que era hora de esquecer dela pra sempre. Junte-se a isso começo de aulas e trabalho então...Nao tinha tempo, nem vontade, depois do desastre que foi o outro capítulo 6, o que estava no ar. Mas eu sou brasileira e não desisto nunca, então se vocês quiserem me dar uma forcinha ou coisa assim eu aceito, e esqueçam o Capitulo 6 (o outro) que estava no ar. Achei a idéia da entrevista com a Luna bem divertida, e vou ver se encaixo ela em algum outro lugar...Obrigada a todos pela atenção, me digam o que acharam desse capitulo...Achei que ficou bem menos conto de fadas que o outro, o que é realmente minha idéia pra fic._

_Beijos pra vocês e me desculpem... E joguem tomates, plisss _


	7. Azuis ou lilases?

**Capítulo 7 – Azuis ou lilases?**

- O que você acha de esquecermos essas rosas amarelas sem graça e colocarmos rosas brancas no altar? – Hermione falava, os vastos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo – Mas então você teria que desistir dos arranjos de mesa...

- Que seja – Gina estava encolhida sentada sobre as pernas numa poltrona velha e colorida e parecia não ter ouvido uma palavra.

- Hummm, mas os arranjos já estão quase prontos, e estão tão perfeitos... Poderíamos colocar rosas azuis, daquelas clarinhas da Still's. Ou lilases quem sabe, combinaria com o meu vestido...

- Você é quem sabe, Mione.

- Mas você prefere as azuis ou as lilases?

- Hã?

- As rosas.

- Ah, pra mim tanto faz – Disse ela se encolhendo ainda mais e jogando uma manta de lã sobre as costas.

- Tanto faz Gin? Estamos falando do SEU casamento. - Hermione sacudia os braços. - O que diabos você tem? – A garota, tremendo, pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para se aquecer – Além desse frio, ainda não consertaram esse aquecimento?

- Hermione! Magia aqui, não! – Gina tomou a varinha da amiga e colocou de canto – Parece que há vários prédios com problemas na calefação, tem uma fila de espera na empresa que conserta.

- Sabe, nessas horas eu acho que você nunca deveria ter saído da Toca.

- E ser pra sempre o bebezinho do papai? Eu até teria dinheiro para um lugar melhor, mas gosto daqui.

- Está vendo? Já fugimos do assunto. Vamos voltar ao casamento...

- Estávamos falando sobre o casamento? – Os olhos azuis da ruiva passeavam pela parede.

- Ah não, você parece até o seu irmão... Alôoooo Gina, Harry, vestido branco, e foram felizes para sempre?

- Hã? Hermione, você está bem?

- Gininha querida, quem está em alfa aqui não sou eu. Onde você está?

- Eu? Eu... Sabe quem veio falar comigo essa semana, lá no escritório? – Ela encolheu-se ainda mais, e já parecia uma bolinha na poltrona.

- Ah, não. Não acredito que você está chateada por causa daquela maluca que anda com a Salamandra de novo né?

- Não... Não é ela. Draco Malfoy me procurou na quinta feira.

- O que? Dra...MALFOY? O que ele queria?

- Não foi exatamente uma visita de cortesia. Ele está atrás de umas jóias de família que foram confiscadas.

- Mas o cara é bilionário, pra que encrencar com o Ministério por causa de umas jóias?

- Eu não sei, mas pra ele ter ficado 4 horas lá dentro essas jóias devem ser realmente valiosas... Dinheiro nunca deixou ninguém mais pobre...

- Ta legal, ele é o Malfoy chato e nojento, mas isso não é o bastante pra te deixar tão chateada. Ele disse alguma coisa?

- Não, ele foi até mais cortês do que eu poderia imaginar, mas é que... Eu olho pra ele e vejo... – Gina disse, abalada.

- Lucius... Oh Gin, eu entendo que isso tudo venha a tona quando você vê o Draco mas...Por Merlin, ele não é o pai dele.

- Você quer me dizer o que, que ele é melhor?

- Eu disse que ele é uma pessoa diferente. Horrível, nojento, cruel, injusto, mas ainda assim diferente.

- Sabe, Eu olho pra ele e imagino que se ele estivesse no lugar do pai – Lágrimas teimosas começaram a cair dos olhos pálidos dela – Tudo teria acontecido do mesmo jeito. Ele é uma pessoa diferente, mas com as mesmas idéias... E nessas horas eu me pergunto por que o Harry depôs a favor de um Malfoy.

- Harry deve ter tido seus motivos...

- Você sabe quais foram, Mione?

- Não. Não sei. – Disse a morena por fim, dando de ombros.

- Pois é, ninguém sabe. E se Harry estivesse enfeitiçado ou coisa assim? Ele não fala conosco sobre esse assunto.

- Escuta, o Malfoy não é nenhum bruxo excepcional. E teríamos percebido se o Harry estivesse encantado Gin, não coloque isso na sua cabeça.

- É. A pior parte do Harry é que a gente nunca sabe o que se passa pela cabeça dele. Merlin, ele parece até filho do Dumbledoure. Eu não vou conseguir ser hipócrita e atender o Malfoy novamente.

- Você é melhor que o Malfoy. Não estou dizendo que você deva ser justa com ele, mas que deveria pensar no caso. Ele é só alguém excluído. Ninguém confia nele, ninguém acha ele agradável, nada. – Hermione disse, um tanto insegura – E sabe, as vezes eu penso que você deveria largar o emprego e seguir uma carreira no teatro, ou coisa assim. Ninguém no Ministério pode imaginar que você tenha sonhos secretos que envolvem Crucios e Malfoys.

Gina deu de ombros, e o assunto foi encerrado. Mas aquela noite não conseguiu dormir. Sonhou que era torturada e machucada em um certo calabouço. E que seu algoz era loiro, alto e tinha os olhos cor de tempestade.

_N.A:_ _Ahhhhhhhhh estou tão, tão feliz _

_Capítulo bobo especial de páscoa...rsss A maior parte do capítulo é feito de diálogos, mas eu realmente gostei dele. Agora vocês já descobriram quem era a voz masculina que mandou arrancar um pedaço da pele da Gina para mandar ao Harry... Em algum lugar no futuro teremos uma descrição maior desse episódio, já _

_estou_ _rascunhando-o... Então vocês podem imaginar como a Gina se sentiu, tendo que ser profissional com o Malfoy...E no próximo capítulo o meu querido Draquitxo voltará com T-U-D-O. Não percam o próximo emocionante episódio, na mesma Bathora, no Mesmo BATcanal._

_E muitoooooooooo Obrigada (daqueles muito bem grandões) pelos rewiews._

_E joguem os tomatinhos, por favor _

_Thanks_ _to gau malfoy,_ _estrelinha W.M., Karen e a todos que lêem._

_Beijinhos_


	8. Sobre foras e vinho

**Capítulo 8 – Sobre foras e vinho.**

Ele encostou-se no pescoço dela, fazendo cócegas com a barba por fazer. Ela sorriu de um jeito contrariado e virou-se, afastando-o.

- Eu não devia estar aqui, Draco.

- É, você praticamente tem programas muito melhores do que eu.

- Você me trata como capacho. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ser sua válvula de escape.

- Como se você se importasse. Estar perto de mim é muito melhor do que dormir com aquele seu marido insosso.

- Ele é um bom marido. – Ela disse, se afastando.

- Pansy, Pansy... Desde quando você aprendeu a gostar dos bonzinhos?

- O ministério estava atrás de mim, Draco. Casar-me com alguém bem afastado do Lorde e amigo íntimo do Ministro me rendeu muitas chateações a menos. Além do mais, você nunca cogitou a possibilidade de assumir qualquer coisa comigo. – Pansy jogou os longos cabelos negros para o lado, num sinal de pretensa desdém.

- Então é o que? Você vai parar de me ver? Vai dormir todas as noites com alguém que não te satisfaz? Vai esquecer de tudo? – Ele disse de uma maneira chantagiosa, dando a impressão de que a falta da garota lhe comoveria muito – Vai esquecer de mim?

- Não posso – Ela abaixou os olhos – Não poderia te esquecer, mas também não posso continuar como sua boneca.

- Você não é minha boneca. – Ele disse, sem convicção.

- Escuta Draco, se você quiser conversar algum dia com alguém, pode me chamar. Mas se você quiser alguém para dormir com você, para transar com você, pra você descontar o seu dia ruim, pague por alguém. Eu não posso trair meu marido com alguém que nem sequer se importa comigo.

- Você está ficando muito, muito dramática, Pansy – Ele se aproximou novamente, fazendo-a arrepiar – Esse seu marido não faz bem pra você.

- E Você me faz bem, Draco?

Ele limitou-se a sacudir a cabeça. – Você bebe alguma coisa? Tenho um vinho ótimo. Um vinho pelo qual o seu marido não pode pagar.

- Não, obrigada. Estou de saída.

- Dora – Chamou ele – Traga um cálice daquele tinto francês que está na adega – A empregada assentiu.

- Adeus, Draco. - Pansy fez um movimento aleatório com as mãos, antes de desaparecer pelo arco. Draco bufou, pelo menos por aquele dia teria que se virar sozinho.

Estava sentado em sua sala de estar, já bêbado e tonto, quando Theodore Nott entrou. Estava como sempre esteve, desgrenhado e esquisito, e mesmo assim era a única pessoa com quem Draco conseguia conversar, ou a única Pessoa Que trocava mais de duas palavras com ele. Talvez os dois fossem apenas muito parecidos.

- Ah, é você. – Draco voltou para seu cálice, o décimo, de vinho e calou-se.

- Essa sua situação se torna mais deprimente a cada dia, Draco. Você está bêbado e sozinho, trancado em casa, em pleno sábado à noite.

- E você veio me visitar – O Loiro riu tolamente.

- Na verdade eu vim te chamar pra sair, pra beber alguma coisa. Mas você já bebeu o bastante sozinho. Vou pedir a Dora para te dar um banho e fazer uma xícara de café forte. Por Merlin, o que deu em você? Se embebedar desse jeito? Parece até que levou um fora.

- Eu nunca levei um fora, Nott. – Ele falava mole e a frase se tornou um pouco sem sentido. – A vadia da Pansy, disse que não volta mais aqui.

- Ah, dá um tempo Draco – Theodore deu uma gargalhada aguda – Você não tomou um porre por causa da Parkinson. Você nunca gostou dela. Ela sempre foi quase como uma... Sei lá, uma prostituta.

- É, eu sei. Exceto pela parte que eu nunca paguei nada pra ela.

- Se isso for por causa do sexo, eu arrumo alguém pra você... É, acho que eu tenho um lugar legal pra te levar.

- Cala a boca – Draco tentou levantar-se, mas levou um tombo.

- Vem, você vai tomar um banho – Disse o outro segurando-o – E a gente vai sair. Vamos arrumar alguém pra você.

- Eu não preciso de você, Nott.

- É, eu sei que não. Você prefere ficar se embebedando nessa solidão. – Nott deu um sorriso sarcástico – Além do mais, você não está em condições de decidir.

- Cala a boca – Draco gritou, derrubando a garrafa de vinho no chão.

- Um Malfoy bêbado é um dos espetáculos mais hilários da face da terra. Pena que poucas pessoas queiram presenciar.

_N.A:_ _Esse capítulo está pronto a bastante tempo, mas estava esperando mais rewiews...KKKKKKKKK Estou ficando malvada...E sem tempo para escrever. Bah, semanas de provas, viagem, trabalho...Duuhhhhh estou ficando louca _

_Como se já não fosse..._

_Mas agora falando sério, eu juro que o próximo será melhor e maior que esse. _

_A Pansy bobalhona deu um fora no Draco, e agora? Siiiim ela é muito vadia, mas não é tão estúpida assim...Ou será que ela só queria que o Draco pedisse desculpas de joelhos e mandasse ela largar do marido? Ohh dúvida cruel...Mas eu acho que a parte mais legal desse capítulo é a imagem do Draco sozinho, em sua sala de estar, a lareira acesa e o cálice de vinho sobre a mesa, completamente bêbado... Não sei se vocês perceberam mas foi uma cena meio melancólica, bastante solitária...Me deu até dó dele, pobrezinho _

Me desculpem mas hoje não vou poder agradecer particularmente por cada um dos rewiews porque eu ainda tenho 30 páginas do Dom Casmurro pra ler até amanhã..**.MAS MUITOOOOOOOOOO OBRIGADO A TODAS VOCÊS...**Que me fazem continuar


End file.
